


Waiting for Hina

by kosame



Category: Arashi (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosame/pseuds/kosame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Nino seriously goes to Hina's house and steals his tupperware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Hina

**Author's Note:**

> For "anonymous" who requested "Nino goes to Hina's house and steals his tupperware. Hina keeps "forgetting" to yell at him." Posted to the JE Rair Pair/Random Pair Anon Meme [here](http://je-anonficmeme.livejournal.com/340.html?thread=30804#t30804).

"Hina-chan," Nino whined through Hina's cell phone. "When are you coming back?"

"When we're done," Hina replied, both irritation and exhaustion on the edges of his voice.

"But I've been waiting for hours," Nino said, voice strained as if he was stretching.

"We have a meeting," Hina insisted.

"You can't possibly love Yoko more than me."

After a beat, Hina said, "I think I'll tell him you said that."

"Hina-chan. The radio doesn't need you more than I do."

"I will see you when I get home."

"Fine," Nino harrumphed. "But if I have to take everything out of your closets and rearrange it to amuse myself, you're the one to blame."

"Bye," Hina said and cut the connection before Nino had a chance to say anything else.

Yoko, sitting next to Hina waiting for the meeting, raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Nino says he's more lovable than you," Hina said in an attempt to get the eyebrow to go down. Yoko just raised it more. "What!?"

"You mean that 100% nagging girlfriend call was from Nino?"

"He's just bored because I told him we'd be done an hour ago and I would make nikujaga."

"So Nino called to nag you about coming home and cooking dinner. I guess I had it backwards and you're the girlfriend."

Hina knew better than to take the bait. "I don't know why he can't just watch a soccer game or something. I've got plenty on tape."

"Wait, he's in your apartment?"

"Where else am I supposed to cook?"

Yoko burst out laughing. "You're such an idiot!"

Hina just glared as the meeting began.

* * *

Despite all Nino's threats, Hina's apartment was undestroyed, and upon his return, Nino paused his DS and greeted him with a big smile. "Welcome home, Hina-chan!"

"I'm home," Hina said, dropping his bag on a chair heavily. "Sorry for making you wait."

Nino shrugged. "So, how was the meeting?"

"Long," Hina said. "Yoko laughed at me the whole time thanks to you, but I guess that's to be expected."

"Sorry," Nino said with a smile that said he was anything but. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, yeah," Hina said, rolling up his sleeves. "I cut everything up before I left, so it shouldn't take too long."

"Okay," Nino said, plopping back into his chair and turning back to his DS. Hina rolled his eyes fondly and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal," Nino said, stopping Hina's chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

"That's all you're going to eat?" Hina asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Nino said as if it was totally normal to whine and complain about how hungry you were and then turn around and eat only approximately two and a half chunks of potato. He leaned on the table closer to Hina.

"You're going to waste away and die!" Nino shrugged, so Hina continued, "I'm giving you the leftovers and you'd better eat 'em!"

"Okay, Hina-chan" Nino said in a way clearly meant to placate Hina without meaning it.

"I mean it!"

"Okay," Nino said, continuing to drift forward into Hina's personal space.

"Augh," Hina said, shoving the rest of his food in his mouth while trying not to look at Nino's "Are you done yet?" stare.

* * *

"Can't I just stay here?" Nino asked, shuffling his card absently.

"I have to go back to Osaka in the morning."

"And I'll miss you while you're gone!"

"If you didn't want to pay for a taxi, you shouldn't have decided to show me every trick in your repertoire." Hina got up and returned a moment later with a plastic bag.

"What's this?"

"The leftovers. I told you, you'd better eat them."

"It will just make me sadder to eat your homemade nikujaga while you're halfway across the country."

"I want you to eat everything in that bag!"

"Hina-chan, let me stay. I promise I'll eat everything in the bag."

Hina threw up his hands. "Do you what you want!"

Nino smiled.

* * *

"'Hina-chan. Thanks for a great night. Sorry for making you late :) Anyway, like I promised:'" Yoko read over Hina's shoulder, raising his eyebrows yet again at the attached photo of an empty plastic bag and a sign that said in Nino's handwriting "LOVE ♥ HINA". "I hadn't been taking you two seriously, but, uh.."

"Give me back my Tupperware!!"


End file.
